Ravager, Symbiotic Hero (rewrite)
by TrueLordPWNY
Summary: Izuku, while walking home, meets a symbiote that decides to bond with him. With the abilities of a symbiote combined with the power of One for All, Izuku has to figure out how to survive High school life and Hero life. Well, one thing is for sure. Villains should be wary because They Are Ravager. IzukuxTsuyu. on hiatus


I decided to rewrite this story for a couple of reasons. The main one being that I didn't like how I was handling Ravage's, the symbiote, character. So while there will be some overlap, expect some significant changes.

* * *

While walking home, Izuku, a teenage boy with curly green hair, was thinking about the day he was told he was quirkless. Remembering the doctor's uncaring tone as he told him to give up and his mother's apologies, he didn't see the black puddle. He was taken out of his memories when the black slime began covering him. "What is this?" said a surprised Izuku as he tried to peel off the slime. "Help!" shouted Izuku, hoping someone was nearby. Unfortunately for him, nobody came, and he was covered entirely by the strange slime. 'I don't want to die' was Izuku's final thought as he passed out.

(Later)

"How did we get here?" asked Izuku to himself as he opened his eyes. His eyes widen as he remembered what just happened. "Was that real or just an illusion?"

'It was real,' said a voice that caused the quirkless teen to jump.

"Who said that?" shouted Izuku as he looked around.

'I did,' the voice said. 'I'm sorry for scaring you, but I need a host.'

"Where are you, and what do you mean by host?" asked Izuku, getting panicked.

'You're wearing me,' said the voice causing Izuku to look at his clothes.

"What is this?" asked Izuku as he saw that he was wearing a skintight black suit. Touching his face, he realized that it covered his entire body.

'that is me' the voice answered.

"Could you change?" asked Izuku, not wanting to be accused of trying to be a vigilante or, worse, a villain. Feeling the suit shift on his skin, which felt weird, he watched as the suit changed into his school uniform.

'is this better?' asked the suit, getting a nod from Izuku.

"Could you answer our other quest...?" began Izuku as he walked through the tunnel. Before he could finish, something came up from the sewers.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak," said the sludge-like person before he leaped at Izuku. To both of their surprise, he missed his mark.

"What the..." asked Izuku as he tried to figure out what happened.

'Try not to freeze up again,' the voice said. 'I would prefer to keep my host alive.'

"He won't let us leave easily," said Izuku as he felt the suit form over his face. Even though he couldn't see it, he was sure the voice was nodding in agreement. "We'll have to fight until help can arrive." As soon as he finishes his sentence, a voice was heard.

"Everything is all right," an immediately recognizable voice called out as the maintenance hole cover flew up into the air. "Why? Because I am here".

"All Might," said Izuku in amazement while the sludge villain wasn't as excited to see the famous hero.

"You!" cried the villain as he tried to attack All Might.

"TEXAS SMASH!" with a single punch, All Might defeated the villain using the air pressure from his attack. Izuku was speechless as he watches his favorite hero scoop the villain into an empty bottle. "Sorry for getting you involved. I'm new to this area, so I'm not used to the sewer system".

"It's fine, sir," said Izuku with a slight stutter.

"Well, I have to get going," said All Might as he got ready to jump.

"Wait," said Izuku, getting All Might's attention.

"I cannot wait," said All Might. "Us heroes are constantly fighting against both villains and time" He leaped while saying, "Good luck with your hero career." Izuku had a different idea and grabbed onto his idol's leg at the last moment. After a brief episode midair, All Might landed on the roof of a building.

"That was terrifying," said Izuku to himself. Hearing All Might saying that he was leaving, Izuku snapped back into reality. "Please, we need to ask you..."

"No, I cannot waste any more time," said All Might, holding up a hand. "Knock on the door; someone will let you in." Izuku watched as the symbol of peace began walking away. Memories of his past flashed through his head, reminding him of the people that didn't support him. Eventually, the emotion boiled over, and he shouted his question.

"Can we be a hero without a quirk?" asked Izuku. "Can someone without a quirk be like you?" His question caused All Might to pause as he processed the question. At least he thought about it for a second before a wave of pain hit him.

'Dammit, not here' thought the number one hero as he began steaming. Meanwhile, Izuku was oblivious to All Might's plight as he spoke about why he wanted to be a hero.

'I would look up if I were you,' said the voice. Izuku, following the suit's advice, looked up at All Might. To his surprise, he saw a thin, skeletal male where All Might once was. Before he could stop himself, Izuku let out a scream of surprise and fright.

* * *

This is mainly a test chapter to see how people react to this change. I will add more later, but enjoy this short chapter while I write.


End file.
